Schedule Changes
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Link is failing a class and asks to drop out. His wish comes true, but he was stuck with taking the Fashion Design course. However, he didn't know that the person he would meet in that class would capture his heart.


NEW STORY YES! I've always wanted to write a GhiraLink story, so here it is. Please enjoy!

Update (11/11/14): Found some small errors in the story, so I fixed them!

* * *

><p>See You in Class: Chapter 1 – Schedule Changes<p>

Today.

Today was the day where he would stop hiding behind his best friend. He wasn't going to ask her to help him out and schedule an appointment with his counselor. Today he would schedule his own appointment with his counselor, because…

He just wanted to stop failing his class.

Link sighed as he stood outside his counselor's office, waiting for his turn to speak with the adult. He was lucky, he had one of the nicest counselors in the building and he talked with her quite often, since he was unsure about what he would be doing after high school. He was debating whether he should open up a lawn mowing company, since he was pretty good at cutting grass.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to his guidance counselor's office swung open. A tall, slim figure dressed in white walked out. Their eyes met for a moment before the other walked away. By the looks of it, that student seemed quite frustrated. Maybe he couldn't drop a class or something? The blonde didn't have much time to ponder it before another figure stepped out. He glanced over and smiled.

"Good morning, Link! Please, come in."

The boy nodded as he made his way into her office. This was Hylia, his guidance counselor. She was quite the stunning and gorgeous woman. She had long golden hair that went as far as her lower back, and she smelled nice. Her eyes were very bright and her smile could warm anyone's heart.

As the Hylian took a seat, Hylia took her own. She spun around in her chair until she was facing the teen, and smiled before starting the conversation.

"What can I help you with today, Link?" She asked.

"…I want to switch…Out of my AP Bio class." He wasn't one to talk much, which was why he paused a lot when he spoke. He always thought that actions spoke louder than words anyways.

The woman raised a brow. "Why would you want to switch out?"

"I've been failing that class…Since first quarter…And no matter what I do; I can never get my grade up."

Hylia tapped her chin before nodding. "You have been working very hard in that class…I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. Next time, before you choose your classes, let's have a little talk about what you can and can't handle, alright?" Still smiling, she turned back to her laptop and began typing away.

In all honesty, Link only signed up for that class because Zelda was taking it. They barely got any time together in school, so he wanted to have at least one class with her. It also didn't help that Zelda was in all the advanced classes and he wasn't.

After a few silent moments of Hylia typing, she finally sighed and looked over her shoulder at the other.

"Alright. I managed to take you out of the class. However, you only have limited elective choices to choose from."

Links eyes widened a bit. He hoped there were some good classes left. "Which ones?"

The woman looked back to her monitor before answering. "Theater or Fashion Design."

Really?

That's all he could think of as a response, though he didn't say it out loud. Hell, he didn't even know those classes existed. Well, he knew he couldn't act, or even talk in front of large audiences. He couldn't even talk to one person. He was pretty much considered mute.

So that came down to fashion design. He didn't know much about fashion, he didn't know much about anything of that sort, but it was the only option he had left. Finally he spoke up.

"…Fashion design."

Although he didn't say much, it was all Hylia needed before she pointed to the door. "Alright, go to class now. I'll have your updated schedule by the end of the day."

Link got up and walked to the door, but froze. "Don't I need a pass?"

"Just tell your teacher to call me." She didn't even look up from her screen. Link thanked her and then left.

"Great…" He said under his breath. "Fashion design…"

**. . .**

"Whaaaat? You switched out?"

"Yeah- Ow!"

Link winced at the sudden pain his friend inflicted on him. He looked back to the blonde, his eyes begging for some kind of sympathy.

"Don't you use those eyes on me. It may work on all the other girls, but I've known you way too long to be falling for that."

Link couldn't help but smile. The blonde standing in front of him with her arms crossed is Zelda. He's known the girl ever since they were kids, and practically grew up together. She always stood up for him and defended him when he couldn't speak…Which was most of the time. Not only that, but she was smart, gentle, beautiful, graceful…Pretty much she was everything any man could ever want. And he had to admit, he may have a little crush on her. He always has.

"Still, I can't believe you switched out. You know I could have tutored you!" She sighed. "Well…I guess I understand why you dropped out, but you could have at least told me first."

"I know, sorry…I just didn't want to trouble you-"

"Trouble me?" She cut him off. "Oh Link, you know you never trouble me with anything."

"Sorry…"

A smile found its way back to Zelda's lips as she pat the boy on his shoulder. "There's no need to be sorry, Link. It's okay." She glanced over to the clock on one of the walls. "We should probably be getting home now. I still have to start on all that homework, you know?"

"Ah- wait. I have to go pick up my schedule."

"Hm? Oh, okay. I'll come with you."

Link nodded as they both turned and walked towards the counselor's office.

"So, Link. What class did you end up switching into?" She asked.

"He was hesitant for a moment before he spoke. "F-fashion design…"

Zelda's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, I've always wanted to take that class, but I've never had room on my schedule. I'm glad you get to take it! I think you have great fashion sense, Link!"

"Pffft, yeah right."

"You do!"

They both laughed as they walked into the counseling office. Lucky for them, Hylia was standing right inside with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Ah, Link! There you are! I have your schedule all printed out." She handed him his schedule but didn't forget to greet the young woman with him. "Good afternoon, Zelda. I hope all is well."

"Yes, thank you."

Hylia looked back to Link and smiled. "I've already emailed the fashion design teacher to let him know that you'll be attending his class from now on."

"Thank you…I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all."

Link looked around for the clock and turned to Zelda. "Okay, we can start heading home now."

Zelda nodded and began to walk, waving at Hylia. Link thanked her again before running after his friend.

**. . .**

As Link got home, he walked in and took off his shoes before yelling inside.

"Uncle Deku! I'm back!" Just as he called for his uncle, the cheerful old man's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Ahh, welcome home, Link! How was school today?" He asked.

Link smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Just the usual. Had to talk to today."

"What for?"

"Had to switch out of a class." He said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Was it that class that you took just for that girl?"

Links eyes widened. "U-uhh…N-no."

Deku laughed heartily and pat his nephews back. "Yes, suuuure."

The blonde blushed. His uncle always knew more than he thought he did. It's like he read your mind or something. "What class did you end up switching into?"

This made the blonde's blush darker. "F-fashmerr…."

"What was that?"

"Fashion…Design…"

The old man burst out laughing. "Well, I'm sure it won't be that bad, Link. Who knows's maybe you'll like it."

"Yeah…Right."

Link looked out the kitchen window and sighed. What if this class ended up being harder than that AP Bio class? There's no way that would happen, but there was always a slight chance it would. And what did he know about fashion anyways? Absolutely nothing. He prayed that this class would be an easy A.

"Gods…What have I done?"

"What was that, boy?"

"Er- nothing."

* * *

><p>Now you all have to wait an eternity to get the next chapter. So, let me explain some of the things behind this story. People would argue that Zelda would have to be related to Hylia, and she is, but in this story I made it so they weren't. UNCLE DEKU. PROBABLY THE BEST IDEA I CAME UP WITH WAS UNCLE DEKU. Sorry there was no Ghirahim in this chapter, there was like one sentence dedicated to him but other than that nah. Anyways, please tell me how I did and help me correct and mistakes I may have made. Thanks guys!<p>

-Frost


End file.
